


Innocence - Unschuld

by Aika86



Series: 120 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 120 prompts - 120 stories, Caring John Winchester, Deutsch | German, Family Feels, Innocence, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Pre-Series, Winchester Family Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist Sommer und es ist heiß. Die Winchesters sind bereits seit einiger Zeit im Impala unterwegs bis John plötzlich an einem unerwarteten Ort den Wagen hält.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence - Unschuld

Es war einer jener Tage, an denen man es nur im Wasser aushalten konnte. Die Luft flirrte über dem Asphalt, als der nachtschwarze 67er Impala über die Straßen glitt. Die zwei Kinder auf der Rückbank waren von der Hitze erschöpft, rechneten aber nicht damit, dass ihr Dad Rücksicht darauf nahm. Er hatten einen Job und der war wichtig. Wo genau sie hinfuhren, wussten sie nicht. Es war auch egal, denn ihr zu Hause war nicht irgendein billiges Motelzimmer, sondern der Wagen, in dem sie saßen.

 

Als der Impala hielt, schaute der Ältere aus dem Fenster. Üblicherweise hielt ihr Dad vor einem Motel, einer Tankstelle oder einem Diner, aber nichts dergleichen war zu erkennen. Dean spürte einen Anflug von Angst in sich hoch kommen. Wurden sie von etwas bösem verfolgt? Sammy wusste nichts von dem Job ihres Dads, wenn Dad also anhielt, weil sie möglicherweise verfolgt... Weiter kam Dean mit seinen Gedanken nicht, denn ihr Dad riss neben ihm die Tür auf.

 

„Wollt ihr nicht aussteigen?“ Freudig strahlte sein Vater ihn an. Das beruhigte Dean ein wenig. „Dad, wo sind wir?“, wollte der Ältere trotzdem mit einem besorgten Unterton wissen. Sein Dad zuckte vielsagend mit den Achseln und bedeutete seinen Söhnen auszusteigen. Ohne weiteres Zögern kletterten die zwei Kinder von der Rückbank ins Freie. Ein Geruch wie Chlor lag in der Luft. In nicht allzu weiter Ferne konnte man Lachen und Freudenschreie hören. Wenn Dean und Sam ihren Dad nicht besser kennen würden, würden sie glauben, sie stünden vor einem Freibad. Doch keiner der beiden machte sich Hoffnung auf eine Abkühlung als sie ihrem Vater folgten. Doch nach wenigen Metern standen sie tatsächlich vor einem Kassenhäuschen, das am Eingang eines Freibades stand. Konnte das wahr sein? Ungläubig blickten sie zu ihrem Vater, als dieser drei Karten kaufte.

 

Dean hatte Sam letztes Jahr in einem See das Schwimmen beigebracht. Sie waren lange genug in einer Stadt geblieben, sodass sie genug Zeit hatten um zu üben. Sam hatte anfangs Angst, dass in dem See ein Monster wohnen könnte, doch nachdem Dean einmal unbeschadet durch den ganzen See geschwommen war, hatte sich auch Sam dazu überreden lassen hineinzugehen. Sam hatte das Schwimmen schnell gelernt. Kein Wunder wurden doch seine Reflexe und Körperkoordination schon seit frühster Kindheit ausgiebig trainiert. Seit diesen Schwimmstunden im See bettelte Sam regelmäßig darum, dass ihr Vater sie doch mal in ein richtiges Schwimmbad lassen sollte, aber dieser hatte immer nein gesagt. Bis heute. Für Sam war es das erste Mal in einem Freibad. Wenn Dean gewollt hätte, hätte er sich an den Sommer 83 erinnern können. In diesem Sommer war er mit seinem Dad regelmäßig im Freibad, damit seine Mom und Sammy Ruhe vor ihm hatten. Aber Dean wollte sich daran nicht erinnern.

 

John beobachtet nun schon seit zwei Stunden, wie seine Kinder im Wasser tollten. Es war ein gewöhnliches Freibad, ein Schwimmerbecken, ein Nichtschwimmerbecken und eine Wasserrutsche, alles gesäumt von einer Wiese. Dean und Sam schwammen um die Wette, wobei Dean auf Grund seines Größenvorteils immer gewann. Sie bespritzten sich gegenseitig mit Wasser, tauchten sich unter und veranstalteten Tauchwettbewerbe. Aber die Wasserrutsche schien es seinen Söhnen besonders angetan zu haben. Immer wieder liefen sie voller Begeisterung die Stufen hinauf, nur um Augenblicke später in einer bewässerten Halbröhre wieder runter zu gleiten.Ihre Augen strahlten dabei. Aus ihrem Munde schallte das wunderbarste Lachen, das John seit langem gehört hatte. Die beiden wirken so unbeschwert, wie alle anderen Kinder hier. Auf Johns Lippen legte sich ein Lächeln. Fast schien es so, als hätten sie den Tod ihrer Mom und das harte Leben auf der Straße vergessen. Er wünschte er könnten seinen Kindern mehr solcher Momente bescheren. Ein wenig von der Unschuld zurückgeben, die zumindest Dean schon vor Jahren verloren hatte. Wenn das Freibad heute schloss, würden sie weiter fahren in die nächste Stadt. John würde Dean wieder mit Sam allein lassen und gegen das Übernatürliche kämpfen, aber all das zählte in diesem Moment nicht, es zählte nur das Lachen seiner Babys.


End file.
